Utility computing environments can involve storage, analysis and manipulation of large amounts of data. As one example, a utility computing environment can be tasked with monitoring usage information for millions of utility meters transmitting usage data on a periodic or real time basis. The various meters can be associated with various customer accounts, account types, service plans, and other categories. Additionally, bills based upon this usage information must be generated for the appropriate customers using appropriate rate information associated with a customer account. Additionally, outage and maintenance data related to meters, transmission lines, or other utility assets are also managed within a utility computing environment. Accordingly, large amounts of data can be exchanged among various systems in a utility computing environment.